A New Couple Under the Mistletoe
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: Thrown on top of Cana by accident, Natsu is surprised when she kisses him. After learning about Mistletoe he has another surprise sprung on him... Rated M for swearing (because I'd rather be safe than sorry, even though there isn't a lot of swearing).


S.R: So this idea hit me when I started doing our Christmas decorations. Of course it's not completely original, there are stories with similar plots. But still, I'm fairly certain I've got enough of a twist in mind to make this one stand out. Though the pairing might stand out too. This is a One-Shot. Fluff. M rated (mostly for swearing). Natsu x Cana pairing.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I DO NOT OWN CHRISTMAS.

* * *

Fresh snow coated the ground rather heavily, and yet still more was falling. But the cold weather outside did nothing to dampen the spirits of the Fairy Tail guild. It was the Holidays, and the entire guild was in a festive mood. That didn't mean things were any different than normal.

Elfman was walking around shouting about being a man. Mira was smiling happily as she moved between tables handing out beverages to her fellow guild mates, though she was on the look out for any special mischief she could cause because of the decorations. Makarov was sitting on top of the bar counter, a mug in his hand and a cheerful grin on his face as the guild held their Christmas party. Even Gildarts was there, enjoying a beer of his own while sitting next to the guild master. Lucy and Wendy were seated at a table talking softly about how the last few weeks had been, Carla floating in the air behind the young blue haired girl.

Gajeel was seated beside Levy, munching on a handful of nuts and bolts as she excitedly chatted with her fellow team members of Team Shadow Gear. Cana was sitting at the corner of the bar, turned around on her stool to face the table next to her, drinking and talking with Wakaba and Macao. Laxus and the Thunder Tribe were seated at a table enjoying their drinks.

Erza was of course seated at the bar devouring her precious strawberry cake, ignoring the small brawl in the middle of the guild. Happy had found a comfortable spot to sit in as he munched on some fish. Natsu and Gray were already butting heads in the middle of said brawl, but the grins on their faces, and the fact they were holding back and not really hitting each other clued everyone in on the fact the fight was just because it was a party.

"Those two have been at it for a while now."

Makarov commented to the orange haired **Crash** mage that sat beside him.

"Want me to break it up?"

"It'll only be for a little bit, but sure."

Makarov commented, both of them knowing he was right. Natsu and Gray were like oil and water most of the time, so there was very little doubt that they wouldn't start fighting again before the party was through. Standing up, he drew most of the guilds attention. Luckily they knew he wouldn't do anything that would really hurt the two idiots… The two oblivious idiots who didn't even notice Gildarts until he was standing between them.

Unable to stop themselves in time the collided with the man, who grunted before shoving them back. But he put a bit too much strength into it. Natsu and Gray were both sent sailing through the air. Gray bounced off the wall, but Natsu ended up landing on top of Cana. Not only was he on top of her, but he landed head first, with his head getting buried in her chest.

"Oi, Natsu! Get your head out of my precious daughters boobs!"

Gildarts shouted angrily when he noticed. Pulling his head back with just his neck muscles alone Natsu retorted, while he moved his body away from Cana's.

"It's your fault you old bastard! You threw me into her!"

This made Gildarts scratch the back of his head sheepishly, as he realized Natsu was right. But the next thing anyone knew, Mira let out an extremely happy and high pitched squeal. The Dragon Slayers weren't the only ones to flinch at the sound however, as it took a moment for most to notice what the barmaid was doing. With her arm extended and pointing to a spot right above Natsu and Cana, the guild realized why Mira had made that sound.

Right above the two was a mistletoe. Despite the fact she was drunk, Cana noticed it with a smile. '_Well, don't mind if I do.'_

"Wow Natsu, if you wanted a kiss you could have asked."

She commented, trying to tease the pink haired Dragon Slayer that had only just finished climbing off of her.

"Huh?"

Aside from a few people who just thought Natsu hadn't noticed the mistletoe, the guild collectively face palmed at the fact Natsu didn't know what two people being under a mistletoe meant. But Cana was ready to roll with it. She didn't care. She wasn't embarrassed. Natsu was good looking, and if she were honest, he was the kind of guy she liked. Leaning forward she kissed Natsu gently.

The entire room went silent as Cana moved, no one expecting her to do anything after Natsu confirmed the fact he had no clue what was going on. Several guild members had their jaws on the floor. Wendy was covering her eyes while blushing heavily. Lucy had gone into shock. Makarov was smiling widely as a tear came to his eye '_They grow up so fast'_. Gildarts didn't know if he wanted to kill Natsu, or if he wanted to cry.

Mira, Levy, Laki, and a few other girls all squealed as they wondered if that meant Natsu and Cana were going to become a couple. Elfman cheered about how Cana was a real man for doing that. Laxus muttered about how Natsu was a lucky bastard. Happy wasn't paying any attention, to engrossed in eating his fish to even notice the hush that fell over the room.

When she pulled away Cana had a smile on her face as she licked her lips. '_Mm. Spicy.'_ She told herself before looking at Natsu's face. Natsu had gone bright red. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought he had steam coming out of his ears. Offering Natsu an even bigger smile she watched as he stumbled back before freezing in place as a mix of confusion and fear came across his face.

"w-what was that for?"

Natsu asked but he was ignored as Cana was already chugging down another barrel of beer. Only Cana and her companions were close enough to notice he was blushing. But Natsu was also shaking in fear of what Gildarts would do to to him, especially since he couldn't explain it, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu."

"Yes!"

The pink haired man when ramrod stiff at the voice. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck! He's gonna kill me!'_

"Do you really not know what a mistletoe means?"

Peaking over his shoulder in fear that it was just a distraction, Natsu noticed that Gildarts wasn't glaring at him. Hell the man didn't seem to be angry at all. Letting out a breath of relief he shook his head.

"No. Never heard of it."

Sighing Gildarts dragged Natsu over to a table not too far away, as Mira raced up to Cana eagerly waiting for the chance to talk to her about the kiss. Natsu tried to fight and escape but he couldn't and no one was going to help him, since it it was Gildarts.

"Stop struggling kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Gildarts said as he sat Natsu down on one side of the table before taking a seat himself.

"I just want to talk. Relax."

Even though he didn't know if he fully believed it, Gildarts did give him a smile, so Natsu let out a breath and tried to stop himself from shaking in fear of the man across from him. He didn't want to die because the S-class mage was being an overprotective father. Knowing what was going through Natsu's mind, the older mage felt a quick and simple explanation would be best.

"Mistletoe is a decoration. I'm not sure when, but somehow a tradition sprang up. When two people are under a mistletoe they're supposed to kiss."

"Oh. So that's why she kissed me."

Natsu muttered, and moved to go find Happy. He hadn't seen his little buddy since the flying blue cat wondered off to find a fish while he started a fight with Gray. But Gildarts stopped him.

"Did you like it when Cana kissed you Natsu?"

Gildarts queried with a small smirk. He already knew the answer, especially since Natsu was actually blushing after the kiss. He knew the kid wasn't one to be embarrassed easily, so it meant that there was a chance he was actually crushing on Cana. Which despite his initial desire to wrap Cana up in his arms and tell her 'daddy will protect you from everything', the man was okay with. Natsu was family. Of course that didn't mean he'd have been okay with it if it were just any other guy from Fairy Tail. But he trusted the pink haired man.

At first Natsu just spluttered before quickly trying to deny it. But when he saw the look in the older mans eye he sighed before saying "yeah, I did like it."

Gildarts just patted the pink haired man on the shoulder as he chuckled. It was his way of saying 'go for it kid.'

Though he knew it would all depend on Cana. For all he knew she just did it because she was drunk. There was a chance she'd have been embarrassed and not done it if she were sober. Granted he'd been keeping an eye on her and had noticed the smirk she had after licking her lips when she pulled away from Natsu. So Gildarts figured he was right and just smiled as Natsu walked away, instead turning to wink at his daughter.

**Meanwhile**

Mira would normally have ignored it. Cana was drunk, and it was a tradition. But she had seen the look on the brunette's face after she had kissed Natsu. She had seen the **Card** mage lick her lips. Not to mention the fact that she knew Cana wasn't as drunk as she was acting.

"So was that just for fun or were you trying to give Natsu a hint?"

She teased as she brought a new barrel of alcohol over to her friend. Macao had walked away to find Romeo and take him home for the night since it was getting late. Wakaba had gone with him since they lived close to each other and he needed a steady shoulder to lean on as he got a little more wasted than normal. Which meant Cana was all alone without back up from Mira's teasing.

Not sure she could keep quiet about her thoughts on the idea, and knowing Mira would be able to sniff out a lie, Cana answered truthfully.

"Well Natsu's a damn sexy guy, and he's a pretty cool."

'_So, it was done for fun because she doesn't mind the idea of something __more __happening between them.'_ Mira realized with a soft smile.

"True, true. Just remember Natsu's pretty dense. You'll probably have to tell him that wasn't just because of being under a mistletoe."

Unable to argue, because she knew the white haired woman was right, Cana didn't respond instead choosing to start downing her new drink. Knowing that their talk was over, at least for now, Mira giggled as she walked away. Out of the corner of her eye, Cana saw her father giving her a wink, which caused her to smile. '_At least he's okay with it if something does happen.' _She told herself.

But then she looked down and started to question it. Sure she wouldn't mind something happening between her and Natsu, but did she actually want a relationship with the pink haired Dragon Slayer?

**An Hour Later**

The party was pretty much over, but the guild hadn't shut down for the night. Mostly because several members had gotten too drunk to go home, and had instead passed out scattered about the room. Makarov, Cana, Gildarts, Natsu, and Mira were the only ones not asleep.

Because he was bored Natsu was sitting off to the side thinking about pulling a prank on Gray when he woke up. But his thoughts were interrupted when Cana sat down beside him.

"Hey Natsu."

"Cana?"

He questioned, unsure of why she came to talk to him.

"About earlier..." She started, not quite sure how to phrase what she wanted and trailed off.

"Oh I know, Gildarts told me about mistletoe. it's cool."

Chuckling at his quick response, she realized Natsu was embarrassed. She already knew there wasn't one above them, but Cana made an exaggerated look around them for a mistletoe before leaning in and kissing Natsu for the second time of the night. She had done it that way so Natsu would look around and notice the lack of mistletoe. It would help make the point she was about to make.

This time Cana leaned into Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck, making their kiss far deeper than the previous one. She did her best to draw it out, and make their lip locking session last, doing her best to make sure Natsu would get it through his thick skull when she told him why she had chosen to kiss him. When she pulled back, they were both smiling. Though Natsu was also confused still, and she could tell by the look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't want to. Mistletoe or not, I'm not that kind of girl. Alcohol or not, I'm not that kind of girl."

She had to laugh when his jaw dropped. It was clear to her that he was shocked and struggling to come up with a response. But she had already come that far, so with a small shake of her head, the brunette climbed into Natsu's lap.

"Natsu. I like you. I like you enough to want to see where things will go."

Finally having come out of his stupor Natsu responded.

"Does this mean-" he started to ask, on for her to cut him off with a nod and another kiss. This time however he was prepared for it and actually kissed back.

"Yeah. We're dating now Natsu."

Cana said in a breathy tone before diving back in for another kiss. Mira giggled as she made a mental note to tease Cana about her new relationship at a later date. Makarov smiled, happy for the two as he set his drink down beside him. Gildarts had a smile as well though he was mumbling to himself that Natsu would be in deep shit if he hurt Cana in any way.

Natsu found it strangely comfortable to have Cana sitting in his lap and leaning on his chest as they relaxed now that the party was over. Cana found herself struggling not to moan in happiness when she realized just how warm and comfortable it was to be in Natsu's embrace. They didn't make much small talk though as it was really late at that point and they were both starting to nod off.

When Natsu and Cana finally feel asleep, Mira giggled before moving one of the mistletoe decorations to hang right above the two. Even though she wanted to tease them about their newfound relationship, the white haired barmaid knew it could be done some other time. Instead she decided to make it easier to for them to announce it to the rest of the guild, by giving them a reason to look towards the duo when they woke up in the morning.

**The Next Morning**

Most of the guild had woken up and were going about their normal morning routine while at the guild. Only a few actually noticed Natsu and Cana cuddling in the corner still half asleep. But one look at Mira's giggling face anytime she checked in on the two told them all they needed to know.

It wasn't until Happy fluttered towards them, trying to wake Natsu up to get some fish that the two finally pulled themselves out of their slumber. But by that point Happy realized that Cana was in Natsu's lap.

"Huh? Cana what are you doing there? Is Natsu going to give you fish too?"

The blue cat questioned. His voice drew the entire guilds attention towards the two however, despite the fact they all face palmed at the cat. Cana noticed the twinkling in Mira's eyes however so instead of answering she did what she had a feeling her friend wanted her to and kissed Natsu.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Happy screamed completely dumbfounded by what just happened. Gray and a few others were shocked as well. Especially when they noticed Natsu returning the kiss. When the duo broke apart Cana just grinned.

"I'm sitting here with Natsu because he's my boyfriend now."

Happy fell out of the air his wings fading out of existence as he lost control of his magic. Wendy was blushing, Gajeel was laughing, Gray was a spluttering mess, and the rest of the guild let out a cheer of approval.

Mira was clapping excitedly though, happy that one of her wishes had come true. After all, even back when she was the 'Demon of Fairy Tail', she had always wanted to help some friends become a couple while underneath a mistletoe.

* * *

S.R: I know, this isn't the best I've done. It could probably be a lot better. But for something I typed up in a few hours and didn't use a beta reader to proof read I'd say it's pretty decent. If anyone reads this and wants to take a crack at it themselves, you have my permission. Anyway leave your reviews, and I'll get back to working on my other stories here soon. Though I don't think they'll be getting updated till after New Years.


End file.
